1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible shelters and especially to such shelters which are adapted for use by backpackers in that they are easily erected and collapsed and light enough in weight to be carried.
2. Description of Related Art
Shelters for hikers and other outdoor enthusiasts have undergone a great evolution in the past. Initially, such shelters took the form of canvas tents which required heavy, bulky internal frameworks which had to be carried along with the tent and a plurality of stakes and guy wires which were used for holding the tent in place. Soon, tents were erected using external frames in order to speed the process. Materials were changed from canvas and steel to such materials as nylon and aluminum in order to greatly reduce the size and weight of the tents. While such improvements greatly enhance the allure of the outdoors by providing a tent which is more easily erected and collapsed, there still has been felt a need for a shelter which can be used by a hiker for providing immediate shelter from the elements in the case of an unexpected downpour, etc.
One attempt at providing such a shelter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,662, issued Dec. 27, 1977, to O'Toole. The O'Toole patent shows a collapsible tetrahedral structure which is erectable from a single blank and collapsible to a relatively small, compact and transportable size. The structure when collapsed can be folded by folds and bifurcations to have an area one-fourth the area of the blank from which the structure is made.